


Interrogation

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia gets dominant during some office roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

 

WH13WH13WH13

 

'To think that I had actually been about to complain,' Artie thought to himself as he watched Claudia pace in front of him while she perused the contents of a plain, manila file folder. 

"I'm afraid that your actions have gone unnoticed for far too long, Agent Nielsen," Claudia said in her sternest tone, "you are in dire need of correction," she huffed as she flipped a paper within the file and perused the contents.

Artie's brain was going a mile a minute as he tried to catch up with the situation; he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere that Claudia was setting with her reprimanding tone and mouthwatering attire. He cleared his throat, "I don't suppose it would do any good to try to explain my actions," he responded deciding to keep it vague until Claudia let him in on why he was supposedly being punished. 

Claudia gave a huff of surprise and turned quickly on the heels of her professionally low footwear. "You think you would be able to explain your way out of this?" She stalked toward him and Artie found his mouth dry from the sight of her hips swaying under the material of her slightly shorter than professional, dark blue, pencil skirt. "Honestly, I expected more of you, Agent Nielsen," Claudia sighed dramatically and placed the file on the nearby desktop. 

Artie licked his lips and, while Claudia was briefly distracted, allowed his eyes to roam freely over the young woman's form. She wore a starched white blouse tucked into the top of the skirt and a matching jacket; her fingers, ears, and throat were devoid of her typically punkish accessories. The bun that she had swept her hair up into left the skin of her neck bare and was held in place with a simple tortoise shell comb. "I have always tried to do my best, Ms. Donovan," Artie insisted, throwing in the puppy dog look to try and curry favor. "I'm sure I'd find your," he paused and licked his lips again, trying to think of the right words, "your, uh, instruction invaluable, however." 

Claudia bit her lower lip to keep from breaking character but Artie noticed the ghost of a grin cross her features. She cleared her throat dramatically and tapped one finger against the file, "The intel that I have points to your being highly adaptable and willing to learn."

Artie nodded enthusiastically, "I am; there's nothing more important to me than y....uh, than this organization." 

Claudia turned back to a file box that lay on the floor, "Of course, Agent Nielsen, there was the incident on the 13th of September, 1982." She paused to bend over, rifling through the file box for further information, "Dammit; I'm sure I brought that file with me," she muttered.

Artie choked back a cough as he watched Claudia's skirt ride up the backs of her thighs. Wiping his extremely damp palms on his knees, he leaned forward to get a better view of the thigh high, garterless, stockings. Leaning forward still further, he had just decided that Claudia truly wasn't wearing panties when she suddenly whipped around holding another file in her hands; the move had left her mere inches from Artie's face. He coughed embarrassingly, his eyes at hip level on Claudia, his cheeks flaming red. His gaze moved up Claudia's form until their eyes met and he grinned a little sheepishly. 

"Agent Nielsen," Claudia reprimanded, stepping still closer to him, "I have the feeling that you're not taking this questioning seriously. "Your behavior leads me to question your loyalties. And, because this file states," she tapped her finger against the spine of the aforementioned folder, "that you have been interrogated in the past, I'm afraid I will have to search you for contraband and hidden recording devices." 

Artie jumped as she tossed the file onto the desk. He stifled a giddy laugh as he sat back in his chair, pressing his shoulders to the back as Claudia stalked toward him, "I understand that is, uh, within your rights as a director," Artie answered her, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Indeed it is," Claudia agreed as she stepped between Artie's knees, trapping one of his thighs between her own and squeezing gently.

WH13WH13WH13

After quickly divesting herself of her jacket, and tossing it over a nearby chair, Claudia pushed Artie's jacket open rather forcefully before getting to work on his shirt buttons. "Um...," Artie questioned.

"Problem, Agent Nielsen?" Claudia asked keeping her tone and facial expressions stoically professional as her fingers brushed over the bit of Artie's chest that she had exposed.

"No problems," Artie squeaked while attempting to play along. 

Claudia nodded seriously and finished opening up his shirt. With several strong tugs, she pulled both it and his jacket away from his chest and halfway down his arms, effectively trapping him against the chair. Claudia took a moment to admire the way that the tension in the fabric made the muscles in Artie's neck and shoulders stand out more than usual. 

Starting low on his belly, her fingers splayed wide, Claudia ran her hands up the bare skin of Artie's chest before reaching around behind him to lightly score his back with her short nails. The move placed Claudia's modestly displayed cleavage in close proximity to Artie's face and he bit his bottom lip to keep from taking advantage of the situation. His eyes slipped shut, and he was sure he allowed a quiet groan to escape his lips, as her fingernails traveled up his neck before her hands slid into his hair.

His eyes being closed, Claudia allowed herself to grin as Artie's curls wrapped themselves around her fingers while she continued the fake search through his hair. When she slid her hands down around his ears, and back to the base of his neck, Artie purred audibly. 

"Seems like you were telling the truth, Agent Nielsen," Claudia stated solemnly as she stood up and moved away from him.

"Uh, uh," Artie did his best impression of a pouty fish. 

"However," Claudia said as she, once again, bent over the file folder, "according to the notes from the Pittsburgh case in August of 1991, you can be very creative with your placement of devices."

Artie saw Claudia's gaze fall on his lap and he nodded enthusiastically, "It is, uh, best to be," he let go with a noise that was half chuckle and half moan as Claudia unzipped his trousers, "best to be, uh, thorough." 

Claudia looked up, from the kneeling position she'd taken in front of Artie, to see the older man blushing as he watched her movements. She locked gazes with him and ordered, "Lift."

Artie complied, standing up slightly off of the chair so that Claudia could pull his trousers and boxers both down to his knees; the material effectively trapped his legs. Artie chewed at his bottom lip and watched as Claudia stood again and, pulling her skirt up to mid-thigh, straddled his lap. She moaned as the bare skin of their thighs brushed together. Reaching between them to grasp Artie's shaft, she lowered herself down into his lap and they both groaned quietly as Artie filled her. 

Artie tested his bonds as Claudia leaned forward to place kisses on his chest and neck, "So..."

"Sorry," Claudia answered him sheepishly, "ran out of dialogue." 

Artie gasped as she rocked against him, his eyes tracked Claudia's movements as she unbuttoned her blouse, "S'okay, uh, s'okay," Artie stuttered. 

After removing Artie's glasses, Claudia popped open the front clasp of her bra, pulling it, and her blouse to the sides so that her breasts were completely bared. Leaning forward, she slid her hands around Artie's head and pulled him toward her, “Since you can't use your hands,” she laughed.

Artie growled as he buried his face in Claudia's cleavage. Holding his head to her, Claudia moved in Artie's lap. Artie rubbed his goatee over the curve of Claudia's breasts, pulling her nipples into his mouth whenever they moved close enough to his lips. Claudia panted, smiling over the top of Artie's head as she moaned loudly. Leaving one hand on the back of Artie's head, Claudia slid the other between them so that she could move her fingers against her clit. 

Artie moaned happily as he felt Claudia tighten around him. Her fingers brushing against his lower belly in circular patterns was surprisingly hot. He mumbled against Claudia's breast, warning her that he wasn't going to last much longer. “That's alright, Agent Nielsen,” Claudia panted, “we're nearly finished here.” His answering chuckle against her breast blew hot air against the coolness of her nipple that had just been in Artie's mouth. Claudia held her breath for a moment before grinding down hard on her hand and groaning loudly, “Fuck, Artie.”

Claudia's spasms of pleasure squeezed Artie's shaft tightly; he let go a loud huff and then a groan as he spilled inside of her. Claudia let go of Artie's head and leaned back, chuckling quietly. After giving herself a moment to recover, Claudia stood up from Artie's lap and began buttoning up her blouse and straightening her skirt. Artie, who had been hoping that this game would have lead to a long afternoon spent in his bed, frowned, “Why are you getting dressed, Claudia?” He pulled experimentally against the improvised bonds, “Help me out of this and let's go to my room.” 

Claudia spun around and picked up the file folder from where she'd dropped it on the desk, “That would be highly unacceptable fraternization, Agent Nielsen. Besides,” she grabbed her jacket and, with a final look at Artie's wonderfully disheveled state, started toward the door, “this interview is over.” 

The umbilicus door slammed shut behind her and Artie's jaw dropped. Just as he began to wiggle out of his pants, Artie's Farnsworth buzzed maddeningly.


End file.
